The Forgotten Promise
by DarkAngelLover92
Summary: Some promises can never be broken. Even when we try to work around it, sometimes the cost is more than one should be willing to give.


Authors Note: this story was written as a project for school. I am posting it here to see how you guys

like it. If I get enough positive reviews, then I will rewrite it and make it longer and from the girl's

POV.

Do you remember the story of Cinderella? Well, I'm sure you haven't heard what happened after she married her prince and became queen. That particular story starts with Cinderella's distress at not being able to go to the ball with her step sisters. Well, we all know how the fairy godmother came and saved the day by dressing her up in fabulous clothing. But what if I were to tell you that all was a bunch of phooey? Well, it is; in fact, the fairy godmother was no fairy godmother, but a witch. And this witch didn't do favors for free.

Two years later and the witch was back, only she returned for her payment for the favor she did for Cinderella: her first born son Jamison. Cinderella begged the witch to leave her son alone, that she would give anyone else, just not her son. The witch, feeling the stir of an idea, agreed to leave Jamison alone, on the condition that he was to fall in love before his 19th birthday. If not, then Jamison was the witch's to take. However, if he did fall in love, then the witch would only take the girl he fell in love with. Cinderella agreed that sacrificing some girl was better than losing her son, and the future heir to the throne.

A real downer, right? But that's not the rest of the story. There is more to come. Come closer, sit down, and I'll finish this tale. The witch was true to her word, never coming back, and so Cinderella felt at ease. However, that ease was squashed when the witch came to visit a month before Jamison's 19th birthday, with a warning. In a panic, Cinderella walked the streets, trying to find someone, anyone, which her son could love within the month. And wouldn't you know it. She bumped into a beggar girl, no more than 17, but with hidden looks that were sure to catch her son's eye. She spoke to the girl, simply asking if the girl would be willing to become a surrogate daughter to her since she had none. Shyly, the girl agreed, and was taken to the castle, dressed in marvelous gowns that outshone even the Queen's gowns, and paraded in front of Jamison.

At first, he ignored her, thinking she wouldn't be in the castle for long. However, after seeing the Girl's kindness to the servants and to the children of visitors, he became intrigued. He followed her one day to a meadow not far from the castle. There, he saw her sing to herself, picking flowers here and there. I see you are happy about this story. And you should be, at this point. Don't worry, what the witch does, I will tell, all in good time. Where was I? Oh yes, the meadow. There, he spoke to her for the first time since she had been there, about three weeks. They spoke, and from then on were inseparable. They went everywhere together, never once being apart, much to Cinderella's delight. She decided to throw a ball, for Jamison's birthday, in the hopes that they would fall even more in love.

And so that week passed, and it was time for the ball. The girl was dressed in an elegant emerald green dress, matching the emeralds that adorned her neck, and her hair was done up in a cascade of curls. Jamison danced with her the whole night, laughing with her and sharing sweet looks. He took her out to the balcony, just for some air he thought. Sadly, for both of them, he had fallen deeply in love with this girl. When the clock struck twelve, Jamison was forced to hold his love as she drew her last breath.

Cinderella, seeing the girl die, felt relieved that her debt was paid and Jamison was safe. Jamison, counter to Cinderella's wishes, had the girl's body buried in the meadow where they first spoke to each other and fell in love. It was a beautiful ceremony, though only Jamison and his servants attended. The words that were spoken to her, they were so beautiful. Is this the end of the story you ask? Pssshhh. Don't be silly. Though my tale is nearly done, this is far from the ending. Cinderella's debt, was in fact, far from being paid.

Cinderella should have known her son better, should have known his passionate nature. Her failure to see this, to see the repercussions of Jamison's falling in love only to have his sweetheart die in his arms is why Cinderella suffered so much in the end. Quit stalling you say? Hmmmmm, but where is the fun in that? Oh, all right, the ending. Cinderella found Jamison's lifeless body under a five-story window. His inability to handle living without his love, the passionate nature I mentioned, was just too much for him.

At his request, his body was to be buried next to the girls. This was a more extravagant burial, though the words were not nearly as beautiful nor as meaningful. Cinderella's despair was such that she became a cruel leader, especially harsh to anyone who reminded her of the girl who saved Jamison, and yet killed him. The moral of the story you ask? Well, I would think it's obvious. Never attempt to cheat a witch, for no happily ever after comes without a price.


End file.
